


Idk what the fuss is all about

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 90s fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Izaya buys Shizuo a Game Boy.Request/Suggestion by scrambledshizaya on tumblr for a 90s Shizaya fic.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 31





	Idk what the fuss is all about

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing before I go back to working on WWLB. Maybe a couple silly little things we'll see. Just started my fourth semester of grad school so I really needed a little break.

“I got you something,” Izaya sang as he walked through the door of Shizuo’s apartment. “No need to thank me. Though a nice date at Russia Sushi later would be kind of nice. Maybe a movie night later? I found a version of an old comedy being sold on the streets of Shinjuku today on the VCR so that might be fun. Do you even like comedies though Shizu-chan? We’ve never really discussed any of your interests in film before.”

Shizuo stood completely blindsided at the door, blinking over at him with just-woken eyes. He’d only gotten up to stop whatever it was rattling his door, what he thought was a cat, only for it to be Izaya. Which didn’t make any sense, since Izaya had made a copy of his own key.

“Would you stop running your mouth this early in the morning?” Shizuo grumbled. “You talk too much. And film? Like I know a damn thing about film, I rarely ever go to the movies unless it’s for Kasuka.”

“Ah yes,” Izaya said as he sat down on the couch. He was staring up at Shizuo’s ceiling for some reason like he was deep in thought, “Of course.”

Shizuo glared at the back of his head. “What are you so wound up for? Aren’t you cold with just that thin jacket?”

It was still the beginning of March and the city still had some fairly rigid days with today being one of the worst. Shizuo shut the door the moment he felt the dry cold starting to seep its way inside.

“I’m freezing,” Izaya said cheerfully, “Come over here and warm me up.”

Shizuo’s scowl deepened. So Izaya was gonna be in one of _those_ moods today.

He sat down and immediately Izaya put a box in his hands, presumably from the big duffel bag Izaya had brought with him. It was colorful with the huge words “GAME BOY” printed sideways on the front and edges. It had a big graphic picture of what was inside which Shizuo marveled at before Izaya placed another box atop of it with GAME BOY also printed in the same way, along with another title.

“Poke ay mon?” Shizuo looked over at Izaya, who was smiling mysteriously at him and holding up another box with the same name to his face only it was a different color. In his lap sat another Game Boy. “What’s all this?”

“What does it look like?” Izaya sighed exasperatedly as he put his game down on his Game Boy box. “Do you not like it?”

Shizuo stared at him. “You got me a Game Boy?”

“You said you broke yours the other day and there was a big line for them last night,” Izaya shrugged. “Looked like a good opportunity for some human observation. A couple of shut ins had a back and forth over who was the bigger loser. I just happened to stay long enough that the line got short, and there were two games to buy so I just thought… I mean I haven’t tried it yet.”

“You waited in line for me?” Shizuo asked him, feeling a little breathless the more Izaya ran his mouth now.

“That’s not what I said!”

Shizuo looked down at the Game Boy then back up at Izaya who was making up some excuse about wanting to tease Shizuo for being so destructive with his toys when Shizuo tossed it all aside and threw himself onto him.

“OW! You’re making it jab me!” Izaya whined as Shizuo pinned him down and kissed him on the nose.

“That was uncharacteristically sweet of you, Izaya,” Shizuo admitted as he pecked another several kisses on the other’s cheek before sitting back up, much to Izaya’s whining. He looked back at all the new stuff before looking back at him. “Is this the game that came out a week ago?”

“ _Two_ weeks ago,” Izaya corrected him like it mattered, and now he wouldn’t make eye contact. “And you seem to be getting the wrong idea so maybe I’ll just gift them to Mairu and Kururi.”

“They already have their own though right?” Shizuo interjected, a small smile forming on his lips. “Just admit you wanted to do something nice for me.”

“Whatever, I hope the radiation kills you.”

Shizuo smiled even wider and kissed him again. “Let’s play.” He said.

It had been a little while since Shizuo had broken his last Game Boy. He didn’t really have the money to buy one whenever or the time to justify getting one whenever he did have the money. Now he would have to make time. Izaya leaned against his shoulder as they played, and they sat in silence side by side as they both played their game. When he looked over it seemed that Izaya was in the same place as him, but when he looked over again the other was in a completely different area than he was and presumably far ahead in the game. A little bit later he heard Izaya sigh. He looked over only to see the other turning his Game Boy off. Shizuo subtly got to a good point in his game before he saved and quit as well.

“Is something wrong?”

Izaya’s gaze was off in the distance. “As I suspected, I don’t understand video games at all. What’s the point of simulating a life that’s solely focused on super powered animals?”

Shizuo rolled his eyes. “Yeah I expected you’d think as much. Which is why it’s even more shocking that you’d buy us both one.”

“I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. And it really was fun to imagine your face when you saw that I had one and you didn’t.”

“Uh huh,” Shizuo said with a nod, “And then you got another one anyway.”

“There were two games,” Izaya said with a huff. “It only made sense. And I waited in that line for a while you know.”

Shizuo pressed his shoulder to Izaya’s. “Thank you.”

“Hmph. Your gratitude is worthless to me since I got nothing out of it.”

“Well,” Shizuo reasoned as he put his and Izaya’s Gameboys on the coffee table in front of them before pinning Izaya to the couch. “You did say something about a date. You did something really nice for me so you should get a reward right? Russia Sushi and an annoying movie, sounds good.”

Izaya beamed at him. “Now that’s more like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading, yes Izaya doesn't know or understand trends but he do be following them though. Can't get left behind. Also getting some thank you smooches is a good perk too!


End file.
